The Devil's Serpent
by jenni24824
Summary: Post HBP Voldemort gets a new servant. What will happen when Harry thinks that they have gotten to some of his closest friends? What if they are not what they appear to be? Reposted! I need a beta if you are interested let me know.
1. Prologue

A cloaked figure walked inside the House of Slytherin, with every step they took leaving a foot print in the dust. The house had been abandoned since before they could remember. The figure had only been in this house one other when they received their mark. The mark of the Devil's Serpent. 

The figure continued up the marble staircase. At the top of the stairs were two hallways. The figure chose the right hallway. They passed two sets of huge oak double doors and stopped at the last set. The figure pushed open the right door and walked into the room.

In the middle of the room sat a chair, more of a throne. The room was lived in. Dust didn't have time to settle anywhere. The figure moved closer to the chair. Seven other figures apparated into the room. Then the room got ice cold. The figure could see their breathe. A man, no not a man anymore, a creature appeared in the chair.

"I will call a meeting tonight. My followers who are not in this room right now are attacking Hogwarts. Dumbledore will fall tonight."

"Yes my lord." The figure spoke in a shrill voice. The figure apparated out of the room.

"Make sure this goes as planned, Bella." The creature in the chair hissed to his left and apparated out of the room as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Palace of Beauxbatons was where Alexandria Rosier called home. The palace was very old. It was made of dark red stone. The palace sat on the Mediterranean Sea. The only way to get into the palace was on the bridge. On the other side of the palace was a very big forest. Silk pale blue flags hung from the flag poles. On the flags were two wands crossed each with three stars coming out, the symbol of Beauxbatons Academy. Today was supposed to be one of the proudest days of her life. She was graduating today a full year early. It wasn't. She wanted her parents to be here with her. They couldn't be there. Her father was killed before she was born. Her mother was killed when she was 5. Both died trying to save her. Alexandria was standing at the end of the bridge anxiously awaiting the only family she had left. 

Her aunt Narcissa and cousin Draco Malfoy were supposed to attend today's ceremony. They hadn't arrived yet. The most important person right now was her friend Viktor Krum. He was her best friend. Alexandria was adopted by a good friend of the Krum's. She grew up with Viktor by her side. He taught her everything about quidditch. Now she could beat him at flying.

The sea water started to move. A mast came out of the water. Alexandria smiled from ear to ear. He was finally here. The rest of the ship surface. It was a large wooden ship with black sails. It pushed itself on land. A wooden plank came from inside the ship and hit the ground. Viktor Krum walked down the plank.

Alexandria ran into Viktor's open arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know Lexy. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just can't wait to graduate."

"I understand. I just can't believe that you had time to take sixth and seventh year classes plus quidditch."

"That was easy."

"Another secret. Is your family here yet."

"No, Aunt Cissy isn't here. I haven't seen Draco in a long time."

"Well you better get ready you don't want to be late for your graduation." Viktor hugged Lexy and walked back into his ship. Lexy walked back into the palace.

Hours later the graduation was over. Lexy wasn't able to say good bye to Viktor before he left. She did run into her Narcissa though. Her aunt was a tall blonde haired woman, who was simply stunning. "Congratulations, Lexy. I am proud of you." Narcissa whispered.

Narcissa only showed affection when no one else was around or at least no one that knew her. Lexy looked up at her aunt. I'm glad I look like my mom. Lexy thought. Narcissa stepped a few feet from Lexy and apparated home.


	3. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape ran as fast as they could away from the continuous fighting that was taking Hogwarts hold. Draco had let Death Eaters into the castle so he could kill Dumbledore at the painful request of the Dark Lord, but when Draco couldn't do it, it had been Snape who stepped in, killing the one man that had shown him sanctuary, the one man who had believed in him without a second thought.

Dumbledore was dead. Severus Snape had killed him.

The telltale sounds of the battle drawing to a close was all around them, Death Eaters were retreating into the Forbidden Forest, running like cowardly animals that back off once their leader has completed its chosen task.

Draco and Professor Snape sprinted through the black iron gates of Hogwarts, not stopping once as they headed for Hogsmeade village. Finally running out of breath, Snape gestured for Draco to slow down as they neared the Shrieking Shack. Snape pulled out his wand immediately, with Draco smartly following in his steps. No one could be sure of what or who was out tonight.

The door was blasted open, and as soon as they entered, both of them hurriedly lit the ends of their wands with a loud 'Lumos!', and the great room was flooded with light. There wasn't a single piece of furniture or wall that wasn't covered heavily in dust and cobwebs. Draco started to walk around the room, checking every passageway and every crack to make sure they were alone, that they had not been followed. The old wooden floors creaked loudly under his foot steps as he held his lit wand over the staircase. He sighed in relief, it was empty. They were alone.

It was clear that this building had not been publicly used in many years, as all the furniture was covered in white sheets. When Draco turned around, it was to Severus Snape, sat sternly on a sheet covered armchair, giving Draco a calculating look.

"You know he didn't want you to succeed." There was silence for a moment.

"I know, but I was so close," Draco responded as his eyes moved to the window, checking again that they had not been followed. When he turned back, it was with a determined glare.

"If he hurts my mother, I will kill him." Snape eyed him with an unreadable expression.

"I won't let him, but we can't hide from him … he will find us."

"I know. And even though I did not complete the task, it is still done," Draco said, sitting down on a chair close to Snape, "Malfoy's don't hide." A sudden burning erupted from his arm.

"He is calling," Snape said, rolling up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was glowing blood red. There was only a very brief glance between then before both men apparated to Little Hangleton. It was time to face their destiny.


End file.
